Henry and Tom's winter morning
by siando122
Summary: This is a love story between Henry Chan and Tom Chan, like all the others I wrote. Warning: This story will not only contain yaoi, it will contain male incest


**Henry and Tom's winter morning**

**Disclaimer**: **I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING CHAN AND THE CHAN CLAN. IT IS OWN BY HANNA-BARBERA AND CARTOON NETWORK.**

It was a cold January morning, with the tempertue lowering into the single digits. Snow was almost beyond to first floor windows at the Chan house. Tom Chan was just waking up from his sleep. He look around to wake Alan and Anne Chan. However, they were not in their rooms, So Tom went down to see if they were in the kitchen however only Pop was in the kitchen. "Pop, do you know the location of my genetics equals". Pop knew what he meant. "Everyone, except you and Henry, Have gone to find the golden columns missing from the museum. You and Henry stay here since you two are already late. Also, would you mind waking him up?" said Pop. "No" said Tom. "Good, I should be going now". said Pop as he kissed him and went out the door. Tom was excited. He knew his older brother has a very excellent phyisque. He always goes to bed shirtless. He almost raced up to his single room. He quietly knocked when he realized it was unlocked. He looked at his brother disappointed. It was a bitterly cold night and Henry had to cover up. Luckily, it was as sleeveless shirt. Tom took a moment to look at Henry's biceps. Then he came back to reality and woke him up."Henry, HENRY**, HENRY **!!!!" He said louder with each Henry. "What's up" Henry said as he went to hugged his younger brother. Tom enjoyed his muscular arms around him. "So where is everyone, Usually, Stanley would come and say good morning" said Henry. "They're at the museum, hunting for the golden columns that were report missing last night." said Tom. "So, it's just me and you?." asked Henry. "Yes" said Tom in a somewhat delighted tone. "Okay, I'll go and start a shower. Then I'll make breakfast for you. Okay?" said Henry. "Okay" said Tom. As Henry went into his bathroom, Tom knew it was now or never to make love to his older brother. "Henry, can I ask you something?" asked Tom. "Sure, you can ask me anything, little bro". answered Henry. "I've had sexual dreams about you and me for 3 years. I was wondering if we could "do it" right now". said Tom. "Well, I think I can arrange that." said Henry as he moved in to kiss Tom. They shared a passionate kiss when it turned into a tongue war. Then, Henry started to remove Tom's shirt and pants. It revealed he had small muscles, and no pecs or abs. Henry lived with it as he kissed his body down to his 6 inch penis. "If only he was bigger" thought Henry as he sucked on it. He took it all in. It was 4 minutes when Tom came. "Your turn to please me" said Tom. Henry answered only with removing his shirt. Tom just had his eyes set on Henry's bod. Henry was a complete Adonis. He had 8 extremely, well-toned rock-hard abs, 2 very thick, nearly tan pectorals, and very swelled and gianormous muscles. Tom thought he died and gone to heaven. He instantly began licking his older brother's heavenly body. His especially liked his back which was also muscular. Then he went down and gasped when he saw his brother's penis. It was 12 1/4 inches! He couldn't believe his older brother was this big! He tried an go as deep as he can be manage to only get 2 or 3 inches past the head. Henry pushed his head all the way to his small pubes, in which he took it for 1 and 5 seconds until he threw up. "You okay" said Henry as he helped him with his breathing. "Yes and I'm ready." said Tom. "I don't want to hurt you, Tom." said Henry "You won't be hurting me, Henry. I really want it" said Tom "Okay" To make the pain bearable, Henry lubed his massive dick and spit on Tom's ass. Then he thrusted into Tom. He screamed in pain to the top of his lungs. Henry kissed his little brother to lessen the pain and sat still so Tom could adjust to his huge size. When he was adjusted, Henry began moving slowly. "Please, go with all your might, big bro". said Tom strained. Henry did as he was told. He thrusted and humped Tom extremely hard and deep. He had a pretty great stamina. Tom screamed with pain and pleasure. Blood was visible as it dripped by the cups. It was 8 minutes when Henry started humping Tom. He was ready to cum and cum he did. Tom was covered in cum. His body was almost white. Henry came again to let him taste it. Cum was nearly to the brim in Tom's mouth and some cum dripped to his already white chest. The two brothers were tired and collasped.

"I love you, Henry" said Tom

"I love you too, Tom" said Henry.

Tom laid on Henry's thick pecs and he wrapped his huge biceps around him. "This will be our little secret. Right, little bro" said Henry. "Yes, big bro" said Tom. They both kissed and went to dreamland.

THE END.


End file.
